ninjaslayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Part 3: Ninja Slayer Never Dies
Part 3: Ninja Slayer Never Dies (第３部「不滅のニンジャソウル」, Dai 3-bu "Fumetsu no Ninja Sōru") is the third part of the Ninja Slayer series after Kyoto: Hell on Earth. It started on Twitter December 31, 2011 and has had new stories as recent as 2017. 8 collected volumes were released from April 16, 2015 to December 28, 2017. Ninja Slayer Never Dies is followed up by Age of Mappor-Calypse. Episodes The following is in chronological order, not release order. Spin-Off Prequel * The Glow Year 1 (Same Year as Part 2) * Who Killed Ninja Slayer? * Guilty of Being Ninja * Fast as Lightning, Cold as Winter * Battlequest: Clench your Fist * Reforging the Hatred * Satsubatsu Night by Night * New Messenger of Past and Future * Holly Stick and Sardine's Head * A New Day Born with Golden Days Year 2 ~ Until the Attack on the Embassy * Motor-Driven Blues * Flashfight Run Kill Attack * One Girl, One Boy * Hail to the Shade of Buddha-Speed * Not the Worst Day, but at Least Cursed Anyway * Here Comes the Sun * The Drunken and Strayed * The Fantastic Morgue * Masquerade of Ninja * Killing Field Sappukei * Replica Missing Link * Soy Division * There is a Light * Midnight Blue Otonosama * Stay Alive for Your Karate Kyoto Plotting Arc * The Black Haiku Murder * Good Times are so Hard to Find * Master of Kabuki Intrigue * Ground Zero, Death Valley of Senjin Kyoto Castle Infiltration Arc * Zaibatsu Young Team * Among the Eight Million Stars * What a Horrible Night to Have a Karate * Under the Black Sun * A Cruel Night with Raging Force from so Silent Fearful Realm Detective Activity Arc * Battle of the Nest * Ninja's Den * Too Far to Hear Your Haiku * Revolver and Nunchaku * Neo-Saitama City Cops * No Homer, No Survive * Blackmailed by Ninja * Ninja Salvation * Hound of Ninja * Drive for Show Lucky Jake Arc * Nice Cooking at the Yakuza Kitchen * Thunnus Thunderbolt * Dead Bullet Arrested Buddha * Unexpected Guest Correspondent Series * Dark Side of the Moon * A Ninja and a Dog * Mark of the Devil * Terror from Deep Sea Kyoto Neo-Saitama After the Outbreak of War (Before October 10) *Death Trap, Suicide Rap *Nichome War... Beginning *Into the Shattered Earth *Living Well is the Best Revenge *Senseless Acts *Oirandroid and Android *House of the Suffering *Too Late for Inga-Oho *Weird Wanderer and Wired Witch *God-Hand the Sumotori *Legacies of Megatorii The Longest Day of the Amakudari *Raise the Flag of Hatred *Fate of the Black Lotus *Death of Achilles *Many or One *Shock to the System *Farewell to My Shadow *Nichome War *Neo-Saitama Pride Eagle's Wings Arc *Roma Non Fuit Una Die *Alpine Sanctuary *Underworld Refuge *Through the Golden Lane *A Great Discovery of Fuckin' Serious Ninja Power *Unveil the Trail *Daydream Nation *Rise Against the Tempest *Scion of the Tyrant Part 3: Final Chapter *Ninja Slayer: Never Dies *Unknown Time *Another Yurei by the Weeping Willow *Muse In-Out *Urban Legend Abunai *Untouched Baby and Sewer Monsters *Follow the Cold Heat Shimmers *Tower of Thieves *Spin the Black Haze Volumes